


[Collection] E-Rated Scenes and Fragments from "Byakuran's Harem"

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author is Eating Marshmallows and Channeling Byakuran, Carnage Form Zakuro, Crack, Dubious Consent, Female Irie Shouichi, Implied/Referenced Male Pregnancy, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Obsessive Byakuran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: So. A question was asked about Byakuran and a Harem ...





	1. Scheming Byakuran

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poker/gifts).



> NB: Byakuran is around a year older than Tsuna physically, but about a decade older mentally due to going Active and getting an info dump from his Alternates.

He was bored. All his alternates seemed to think that world domination was a good idea; and most of them seemed to have given up sex to achieve their goals. There was not one harem in the entire set of memories he'd had dumped in his head - there had been some very pretty men, and he hasn't tried to fuck any of them. He despaired of himself; he'd have to rectify the issue.

The two easiest to collect, his memories told him - though they meant in the easy to kill, not the kidnap for his harem sense, were the red head and the Sky who defeated most of his alternate selves. (He did put some serious planning into keeping them and keeping them happy enough not to want to leave; thankfully he'd been born the heir to a reasonably wealthy Familiga. Sho-chan would need a well-equipped lab, and he sent someone to Mafia Island to find Hayato Gokudera, who his memories said would still be on the streets about now.)

There were two or three of the others he'd have to openly court if he wanted to fuck them; he'd have to take sometime building his Family up before he could steal the Cavallone heir, for example - otherwise he'd find his Familiga rapidly destroyed by the Alliance. (Even if he would look _very_ pretty taking an illusory stallion for his entertainment; the number of universes he'd looked into where the man was a complete size queen and pain whore was fascinating.)

Which reminded him; he needed to buy Mukuro from the Estraneo; a Mist that strong shouldn't be wasted on a Family that Stupid. And he should probably do that first before stealing Tsu-kun, so Nana could have a Mist illusion to keep her distracted ... or, he had an amused thought. He could get Mukuro to 'pretend' to be Tsu-kun and see how long it took Iemitsu to notice - and whether the Skylark would accept the substitution. He'd have to keep at least one of the Vongola boys alive though, or someone would come looking for his pet. That was easily enough done, though.


	2. A Treat for his Tsu-kun

It hadn't taken his men very long to find the little Storm Cloud who would be his Tsu-kun's Right Hand in most realities; he was skinny and malnourished, and hasn't managed to make a name for himself. He's obviously surprised to come face to face with a kid only a year or so older than him; more so when something in him _recognises_ the Sky in front of him.

"I have a bargain for you Hayato Gokudera - that is how you pronounce your chosen name, isn't it?" He waited for an acknowledgement he'd gotten it right before he continued, well aware of the power in names, "I want you to be a bodyguard as well as friend for a civilian Sky we'll be rescuing soon. In return I will keep both of you safe from those who would use you, and untangle the mess you've made of your Flames. Deal?"

The waif eyes him warily, but nods.

"Then Kikyo and Zakuro will help get you settled in, and start teaching you how to use your main Flames more effectively; once you've mastered those, my other Guardians will help you with your Secondaries. Any questions?" Hayato shakes his head, and he grinned. "Good! This is going to be fun!" He chirped.


	3. Kikyo/Hayato/Zakuro

He watched in amusement as the two older teens Byakuran had instructed to tutor him in his Flames slid into another scuffle; the Cloud was far more affectionate than he'd expected - to both the other Guardians he'd met and to his Sky. He'd always been taught that a Cloud would be standoffish and short tempered, but the Storm seemed to be able to drag him in close and defuse him.

The scuffle slid sideways into something less violent and more sexual, and he squirmed in his seat as he realised that rather than making him embarrassed, the Zakuro pinning Kikyo and kissing made his pants feel tight and his gut clench.

"O-oh we have an_interested_ student. Let me up, Zakuro. Byakuran did say we should _teach_ him _everything_ , after all." The smaller, more effeminate of his two tutors shoved at the larger teen's shoulder. "Move, asshole, or I top for the next month."

"Like you could go without a cock up your ass for a month, idjit."

"That's what I have _toys_ for."

The Cloud wriggled free of Zakuro's grasp, and stalked across to him, visibly aroused. "Hayato, sweetheart, if this gets too much, say 'stop'." That was the only warning he got; the next few minutes were a dazed tangle of limbs; he came too, gasping from the thorough kissing beneath Kikyo and Zakuro, mostly naked and definitely enjoying himself. But his ass felt oddly slick and needy and the finger one of the older two stuck in it made him squirm and his body _burn_. "O-oh. Zakuro, hon, he did get  _modified_ ; we'll have to do something nice for our Sky." He doesn't understand; all he knows is he wants more of the sensations.

They drag him back under; deep drugging kisses alternate with fingers working him open and there are hands all over him, teasing and touching _everywhere_. "Mmmmm. He's opening so _easily_. Boss did say it would be very obvious when he was ready." The fingers in his ass have multiplied, are unforgiving and stretching him so very wide. It doesn't _hurt_ ; just fires his blood until he's begging incoherently - he doesn't know what for, only that he _needs_.

They curl, carefully, forming a larger thing in his passage, a huge, hard knot that grazes something inside and sensation rips up his spine, making him howl into the larger teen's mouth.

More fingers push in, adding to the stretch, and all he can do is squirm under the assault. "I might even be able to take him in Carnage form; the Boss _is_ good to us." The fire in his blood had the words going over his head though, and when the fingers are pulled out, with a squishy pop, he feels desperate and open and sighs in relief when the cock pushes into his ass. He rides it desperately, with jerky, unsteady movements until Kikyo wraps hands around his hips and guides him into a steadier one.

"No Carnage form until he can take you without stretching, Zakuro; we don't want to break him." The red haired Storm crowds closer to him.

"Oh, but he'd look so good between the two of us in Carnage form. All little and stuffed full of cock." There's blunt pressure at the place where he's already full and he whimpers as it makes space for itself. He's so very full that he can't do anything but feel what's being done to him and enjoy it. By the time he's been worked all the way down both cocks - long thick cocks - he's cum twice and is a limp rag doll between the two of them. And then they start to thrust and all he can do is sob as his body is used.

“Wonder if the Boss will let us watch when he finally coaxes his prizes into bed?” He’s fairly far gone, but the image that conjures - of tiny Tsuna and feminine Sho-chan beneath the white-haired Sky that they all adore - is too much; he greys out, fingers numb and vision blurred, and wave after wave of pleasure swallows him whole.


	4. Temptation - Tsuna/Byakuran

Tsu-kun is fifteen, and has been in his care for almost a decade the first time he coaxes him into bed - he will admit to using just a touch of aphrodisiac to help things along, but he'd been being so good; he'd waited for him to have most of his (managed) growth, given him back _some_ of his Flames - and his reward is one of the two prettiest teens he knows being absolutely shameless about enjoying himself on his cock.

He barely had to do anything at all before Tsu-kun had chosen to fuck himself on his cock, and it was beautiful; far more better than world domination. The only thing prettier would be both Tsu-kun - who he'd kept visually male - and Sho-chan, who he'd had Mukuro flip the gender of (for his amusement and pleasure), kissing each other and fucking and getting to join in.

(Tying them together that way, and fucking their asses was his plan for Sho-chan's birthday; he intended to breed them both for Tsu-kun's, a celebration of having kept Federico di Vongola alive for long enough to take over as Decimo. He might even finish cracking the Seal on Tsu-kun's Flames and give him access to more than just his secondaries once he was verifiably pregnant; the child would be the final strand of the web he'd woven to make the boy his, and he should test that web sooner rather than later.)


	5. Hayato/Carnage!Zakuro

He has his own Sky now! He's always had a Sky, but Byakuran had finally managed to unSeal him, and he feels the depth of the two Skies' Harmony entwined around each other, and he curls up in Zakuro's lap, overwhelmed. The older Storm pets him gently, but the hard cock beneath him makes it clear that there were other things on his mind - not that he blamed him, not with how pretty Byakuran and Tsu-kun and Sho-chan had been being earlier - or the way Byakuran had encouraged Tsu-kun to fuck Kikyo, and his Sky had done so, much to the Cloud's _loud_ pleasure.

He's lifted easily, and his pants and Zakuro's pulled out of the way, and he's being pulled down onto a nice large cock that makes him squirm as it just slides straight in; it's something the two of them had been working on, after Kikyo had made the older Storm _promise_ not to use his Carnage form until he could. And he wanted to take that; Zakuro had promised he would breed him, then, and with Tsu-kun pregnant, and his Sky's Harmony tugging at him, he wanted that _so_ badly.

"Ready, sweetheart?" He swallows and nods, and feels the Storm Flames whip to life; the skin of the arms wrapped around changes colour first, shading to the dark red of the older teen's Carnage form. Then the muscles of the thighs beneath his swell, and the cock in his ass grows so rapidly he has to pant and learn back on the suddenly broad chest behind him; it's at least doubled in size, and it was phenomenally large to start with.

"Use your Flames, idjit." The reminder has an odd timbre, and he does; his weak Sun Flames wash through his system, and suddenly he wants to move, to ride the massive intruder - he has no idea how his body is accommodating it; he can feel it beating at his diaphragm, pushing his internal organs aside and he looks down and isn't surprised by the way his body bulges. "And there's still the knot when I cum in this form, too." The hands on his hips, lethally clawed, yank him down. It punches the breath out of his body. "Nearly all the way in sweetheart." He tries, desperately to relax, leaning into his Rain Flame, and then finally he's sat in the other Storm's lap again.

"So good, Hayato. Even Kikyo can't take me like this; sit up for me and spread your legs so everyone can see how well you're doing. The thighs beneath him spread, forcing his legs apart, and he can feel the eyes examining him, looking at the place where the two of them are joined. "Now, we're going to tip forward, and you're going to be on your hands and knees, and I'm going to _fuck_ you with what you're sat on. And then when I'm done, I'll knot you, and it'll get _even_ bigger, and then I'll do it _over_ and _over again until you're in the same state as Tsu-kun." He swallows, not sure his hands and knees will hold him; he says as much and there's a snort of amusement from Byakuran, and a murmured conversation between the two Skies before a complicated foam block appears in front of the two of them, and his Sky squeaks, and thwacks at the bigger man - only to be lifted onto a cock himself. Not as large as the one up his ass, but certainly wider than his wrist.

"Can I talk you into a change of angle, Zakuro? My Tsu-kun wants to watch what's happening to _his_ Storm. And Kikyo, darling, please entertain Sho-chan for me." The older - and currently _much_ larger Storm carries him to the floor, arranging him on the surprisingly comfortable block, and shifting them both to optimise the angle. "Better." The word is as a command, and he sobs half in relief and half in fear as the clawed hands grip his hips tightly and the tips pierce his flesh, only for his Sun Flames to heal him back up again, and the gigantic cock in his ass starts to move. It's too much, too intense, and he _can't_.

Except he can, and the block he's resting on means he can watch as Kikyo kneels between Tsu-kun and Byakuran's consort's legs and licks her - him - until there's a quiet whimpering from that corner and can watch his Sky being gently teased and squirming on his own impalement, and he blushes and buries his head in his arms as he realises how careful they're all watching the telegraph pole sliding in and out of his ass.

"Beautiful, Hayato-kun." His Sky's voice is breathy, obviously distracted by the cock he's riding, but the praise still makes him shiver and _cum_. Not that there's any room for the muscles in his abdomen to tighten, but they try valiantly and then he's impaled along the whole length of Zakuro's cock, and the base of it starts to swell, and it's only the endorphins from his orgasm that mean he's not screaming - that and the pressure on his prostate. By the time it's done swelling, he looks nine months pregnant, skin all stretched and paper thin, and it's only his internalised Sun and Rain Flames that are keeping him from being _seriously_ injured. The knot is more than just locked in place by his anal sphincter, it's actually _wedged_ in place by his pelvis, and the amount of cum the Storm had produced - he could taste it.

He's wrapped in gentle arms, and then lifted back to being seated in Zakuro's lap, still impaled, only upright thanks to the cock that's preventing him from slumping. The older Storm strokes him to two more orgasms before the knot starts to deflate. "I'm not sure whether I should hope I've bred you, Hayato, or that I get to do that _again_." He can't decide which option he prefers, either. "And our Skies definitely enjoyed the show; look at how much of a mess your Sky has made of himself."

Byakuran was now lounging on his throne, a sleeping Tsu-kun tucked under his chin; his Sky's ass was just closing up again, and a dribble of the older Sky's cum was escaping his hole. The Sky clicked his fingers, and a large plug dropped onto the table beside the two of them; the Storm he was impaled on sighed, and then he was suddenly a lot more empty, the cock in his ass softening without the boost in blood volume of Zakuro's Carnage form and there was the plug, and his Sun Flames being amplified by his Cloud to get everything back to where it was _supposed_ to be, rather than making way for such a large cock. He still squirmed to feel the liquid in his system slosh, and wriggled round for a kiss that the older teen was happy to grant.


	6. Kikyo/Hayato/carnage!Zakuro

Byakuran has Tsuna is his lap again when he wanders into the main ‘family’ living space in the Gesso compound from the nursery where he’s been feeding his and Zakuro’s daughter. It’s almost as common a sight as Shoichi being in either of their laps, though from the screen in the corner of the room he can see that the Sun is in the labs with the lab partner, the senior of the two Skies had brought him recently, a British mechanic who only answered to ‘Spanner’. Zakuro and Kikyo are both sprawled on the floor nearby, bickering comfortably as they play video games, but their heads snap up when he makes a sound, eyes brilliant with their Flames and he feels his body _respond_ to their need.

His own Sky murmurs something in the Gesso heir’s ear, earning himself a gentle kiss, and there’s the sound of a zip being lowered and the slick sound of Tsuna settling into place on the white haired Sky’s cock. “Zakuro, Kikyo, Tsu-kun would like to watch you take his Hayato again.” He shivers at the pleased look on the older Storm and Cloud’s faces. Tsuna leans forward, and he sees the way his Sky’s body is already working the older Sky’s cock greedily, and murmurs something else. Byakuran’s eyes widen, but his smirk says he’s delighted by what _his_ Sky says. “Zakuro, Tsu-kun would like you to use your carnage form on his Storm again. Kikyo, the form of your participation is up to you.”

Tsuna stretched and flooded the room with his Flames, heavy and thick and intoxicating, the mix of Sky and Mist Flames making the edges of reality a bit fuzzy, and summoning all of his own Flames up close to the surface; it distracts him enough that he finds himself pinned between the larger forms of the Storm and the Cloud, his boxers and t-shirt already gone and his ass slick. Kikyo’s plastered against his back, and Zakuro had his chin in his hand, forcing him up onto his tiptoes to be thoroughly - and deeply - kissed.

The Cloud lifts him effortless, with the unnatural strength of his Flame-type and he squirms in pleasure as he’s pierced by the mint-haired teen’s cock. “O-ho. Eager, Hayato-kun? It’s a shame Sho-chan isn’t here; I want to see what you look like with twins.” His voice is low, sultry, “You looked so good with Zakuro’s child in here -” there’s a large hand pressing against his finally flat again stomach, “- that I want to make you _even_ more beautiful.” He shudders, wants to protest that he’s not beautiful, but Zakuro’s sunk to his knees and has his cock in his mouth and his entire self is absorbed in the sensations.

Zakuro _rips_ his orgasm from him, but he’s multi-orgasmic these days, doesn't think of the modifications to his body as anything other than fun, and pleasurable despite how disturbing he’d found them at first. His ass being slick and the muscles being under his conscious control just means he doesn’t have to find lube or prepare before he sinks onto a cock - and the minor subversion of his Flames means he’s always _clean_. And the other modifications? Well there’s a reason he’s so willing to take a cock. It’s not in his head, it’s just ridiculously pleasurable and addictive, and he doesn’t have to worry about the potential damage.

He’s dragged away from Zakuro briefly, borne down to the ground and Kikyo fucks him _hard_ through both their orgasms, filling him with what feels like a _gallon_ of cum; his belly swells a little, recalling him to what it had felt like to have his daughter cradled there, and he whines and begs for more; he’s not anywhere near his limits yet. Kikyo laughs and bites at the back of his neck, and then he’s being rearranged, and _fuck_. The mint-haired Cloud is beneath him, dragging him into a kiss and fitting himself to him, so that when Zakuro thrust into him, he found himself embedded to the root in the older teen’s body. “O-ho that feels _good_. Should get you to use that cock of yours more often, Hayato-kun.”

The two of them set up a _vicious_ rhythm, passing him backwards and forth between them until he’s almost delirious with the pleasure of it; that’s when Zakuro nuzzles the back of his neck and murmurs his warning; he braces himself for Zakuro's transition to carnage form. It comes achingly slowly, the pressure forcing his hole open relentlessly, deliciously, painfully - but pain that he enjoyed. And the Mist Flames meant that his body rearranged itself to accommodate the older Storm's unreal cock, Kikyo squirming beneath him to stay on his cock as Zakuro dragged him up onto hands and knees to give his body room to expand, to displace things that shouldn’t really be displaced so this wouldn’t kill him.

“You _could_ give Kikyo a taste of this, Hayato-kun.” The older, larger Storm nips at his earlobe with razor sharp teeth and growls in his ear. “Pump a bit of your Cloud Flame into your cock, and then relax and let me take you both _properly_.” He complied, and his moans of pleasure were matched with Kikyo’s when Zakuro started to move; the claws on his hips pierced the skin, leaving blood trickling down his thighs, but his Sun Flames healed things up, almost immediately so the pain just heightened the sensations. He buried his head in the Cloud’s neck and came; not that it really did anything other than make him shake and shiver and his Flames flare; there was no room for the muscles to spasm, no cum left in his bollocks after the superlative blowjob from Kikyo, and his Lightning Flames kept him hard.

But cumming had a predictable effect on Zakuro, and he _screamed_ into the crook of Kikyo’s shoulder as the Storm’s knot _popped_. The stretch was abrupt, unforgiving and he bit his tongue at the sensation; this was only the third time he’d taken the knot, and he was locked in place, nothing more than a puppet on the older teen’s cock that he now fucked the Cloud beneath them both with. Fucked them both through several orgasms, and then when the Cloud had had enough, flopped back with him still wedged in place so Kikyo could crawl clear, but continued to bounce his thigh just enough that he was constantly jostled on the unreal cock up his ass, stimulating to the point he just didn’t stop cumming.

It took over an hour for the knot to deflate this time, and he was barely conscious when his own Sky touched his wrecked and open hole curiously, and pressed a plug into him. “Does being taken like that _really_ feel good, Hayato-kun? It looks amazing but -” he blinks dazedly, still shivering through what was now an hour long continuous orgasm.

“S’very fun treat,” he slurred. “Couldn’t do it every day,” his Sky’s fingers were still exploring his opening. “Like the result, too. Think you’d be pretty stretched round Zakuro like I was.” Did he say the last bit out loud? He hoped not.


End file.
